The phenomena of physics was discovered that the hydrogen atoms in the water molecule will take on a positive charge whereas the oyxgen atom in the water molecule takes on a negative charge when the water molecule is exposed to an electrical voltage. The two hydrogen positive charged atoms and the one oxygen negative charged atoms, in magnitude, are in a state of equilibrium .
In my co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 302,807, now abandoned for Hydrogen Generator, the above noted principle of polarization is utilized. The simultaneous application of a positive voltage pulse to one plate exciter and a negative polarized voltage pulse to the other plate exciter in a vessel of natural water, will form polarized voltage electrical zones around the plates of a respective polarity. The positive voltage plate exciter zone attracts the negative charged atoms of the water molecule and the negative voltage plate exciter zone attracts the positive charged hydrogen atoms of the water molecule.
The opposing attractive forces causes the hydrogen and oxygen atoms to disassociate from the water molecule; and thereby, release the hydrogen and oxygen gasses.
In that natural water is utilized in the generator and that natural water contains a considerable percentage of ambient air, ambient air gas will also be released similarly to the oxygen and hydrogen gasses from the water molecule.
The above described process is apparently not a chemical reaction process such as in Faraday's Laws. In that process electrolyte is added to distilled water to draw current. The reaction of the electrolyte with that of the corrosive electrodes releases the hydrogen and oxygen gasses.
Characteristically, Faraday's Laws requires:
"The rate of deomposition of an electrolyte is dependant on current and independant of voltage. xxx will depend on current regardless of voltage, provided the voltage exceeds a minimum for a potential."
In the voltage dependant/current restricted process of my co-pending patent application, the disassociation of the hydrogen and oxygen atoms from the water molecule, is attributed to the physical force attraction of the polarized zones adjacent the plate exciters on the charged hydrogen and oxygen atoms having a polarity opposite to that of the polarized zone.
This physical force is exemplified in my co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 422,594, filed Sept. 24, 1982, now abandoned for Hydrogen Generator Resonant Cavity, wherein the principle of physics that physical motion of an element between spatially positioned structures will resonate if the distance between the structures, in wavelengths, is matched to the frequency of the force causing the physical motion, is utilized in a practical and useful embodiment. The d.c. voltage--with current restricted, applied to the pair of plate exciters spatially positioned in a vessel of natural water, is pulsed. The pulsing voltage on the plate exciters applying a physical force is matched in repetition rate to the wavelength of the spacing of the plate exciters. The physical motion of the hydrogen and oxygen charged atoms being attracted to the opposite polarity zones will go into resonance. The self sustaining resonant motion of the hydrogen and oxygen atoms of the water molecule greatly enhances their disassociation from the water molecule.
In my co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 411,977, filed Aug. 25, 1982, for Controlled Hydrogen Gas Flame, the gasses separated from the water, the hydrogen and oxygen together with the ambient air non-combustible gasses, are mixed as they are released by the generator. The mixture of gasses are collected in a pressure chamber in the generator and thereafter expelled through a nozzle having a port configuration with openings dependant on the mixture of gasses. The nozzle is connected directly to the collection chamber and ignited.
The gas mixture has a reduced velocity and temperature of the burning flame from that which would occur solely with a hydrogen and oxygen mixture. To further control the flame, there is added to the mixture other non-combusitble gasses in a controlled amount. Accordingly, the nozzle ports is related to the temperature and velocity of the flame. The several ports will accommodate flames of greater size without the danger of flashback or blowout such as would happen with a single flame.
This physical force is further demonstrated in the plate separation phenomena of the first aforementioned co-pending patent application. Simply, the closer the spacing between the plate exciters the greater the attractive force of the opposite polarity plate exciters on the charged hydrogen and oxygen atoms of the water molecule. With a given spacing, an increase in the magnitude of the voltage applied to the plate exciters will result in an increase in the rate of production of the gasses. With a voltage of a fixed amplitude a variation in the plate exciter spacing will affect the rate of production of the gasses. An increase in the spacing will result in less generation, whereas a decrease in the spacing of the plate exciters will result in an increase in gasses.